


ten million fireflies

by killugonnie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Killugon Week Day 6, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gon and killua being gay dorks on whale island, killugon week 2020, lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killugonnie/pseuds/killugonnie
Summary: "Killua, come here," Gon had asked him. And Killua went without hesitation, he had no reason to not. There was no one he trusted more than the boy in front of him, the boy who gripped his sweaty palm so tight it was like he would collapse if he let go.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 169





	ten million fireflies

Killua can't sleep. Maybe it's because he isn't trying hard enough.

He tosses and turns in the bed, careful not to wake the boy laying next to him. Gon is a lot of things, but he's not a very heavy sleeper. Killua likes to think that Gon is too bright and energetic that the world has to silence him with sleep, but even that isn't enough to keep him down. Gon is the sun personified, he's bright and makes Killua feel all sorts of funny feelings in his stomach. Finally giving up on the idea that he might get a wink of sleep, Killua flops on his back, wincing when Gon shifts in his sleep. After waiting a couple of minutes to make sure that his friend is asleep, Killua glances out the window to see dim lights flickering. Fireflies.

* * *

It was his first night on Whale Island, and Killua felt strangely drawn to the place. The island was Gon, it smelled like him and felt like him and was another part of his being. It was like the island spit Gon out from its core. He was the personification of Whale Island, warm, welcoming, and fuzzy.  
  
That didn't stop him from feeling out of place, though.  
  
Whale Island was everything Killua was not. Why would Gon ever want to be with Killua when he has a place like this? It made his chest feel hollow because without Gon he was hollow. They were like two puzzle pieces, without the other they felt incomplete. At least that was what Killua hoped Gon felt like, no matter how selfish he was to think that. He wanted Gon to stay with him, he couldn't begin to fathom being apart from him. Maybe it was a bad idea to come here.

Maybe Gon would finally see that Killua was a dark smudge in his happy little paradise, and would leave him too.

The thought shook Killua to his core. _'Run,'_ Illumi's voice said to him. What was he running from? There was no enemy around, at least one he could see. Maybe it was because he wasn't sure he could beat Gon, even if he didn't know the game they were playing.

Thinking about this stuff made Killua's head hurt, so he stopped. _'Think happy thoughts,'_ he told himself. _'Think about Gon.'_

Gon. Did he truly realize the effect he had on Killua? Killua knew that he would go to the ends of the earth without hesitation for his best friend. He would move galaxies if that was what Gon requested.

"Killua, come here," Gon had asked him. And Killua went without hesitation, he had no reason to not. There was no one he trusted more than the boy in front of him, the boy who gripped his sweaty palm so tight it was like he would collapse if he let go.

Oh. They were holding hands. They've done so lots of times, yet every instance left his hand buzzing with electricity. Gon's hand, which was foreign and familiar at the same time. Every touch sent a shiver down his spine.

Was this normal for best friends? He had no idea, this was the first time he's had one. Gon probably knew, though. He didn't doubt Gon had many friends before him, because people were drawn to Gon like moths to a flame. Killua didn't know how that made him feel.

"Look at this, Killua! Fireflies!" Gon beamed, and Killua melted right there on the spot. It was getting to the point where the effect Gon had on Killua was dangerous. He looked so beautiful standing there, in the field of flickering lights. His eyes were illuminated in just the right way, he was breathtaking. Did Gon realize how mesmerizing he was?

"They look like you," Killua had mused, and Gon's grin grew even wider. Killua didn't know how it was possible, every smile was bigger than the last, even when it looked impossible. He didn't mind, though.

"What, like a firefly? They don't really look like much, though. Just a ball of light," Gon replied. _'You are light,'_ Killua screamed in his mind, but he just shook his head and smiled.

"Doesn't make it any less true. You're like a giant bundle of light and energy."

"Mm. Maybe. Are you gonna put me in a glass jar and keep me safe?" And Killua laughed at the question, much to Gon's dismay. Like anyone could keep hold of Gon.

"Of course not, stupid. No one's able to catch you, by the time they get there you're already gone. It's more like I'm following you. The light at the end of the tunnel." His voice had dropped at the end of the last sentence, too slow to realize the weight behind his words. Gon's eyes bulged out of his head, not unlike a cartoon character. "O-or something like that, I dunno," Killua quickly muttered. His blush grew deeper, from pale pink to beet red. He hadn't even realized he was blushing in the first place.

"S'okay, Killua! I'll protect you," Gon promised him, and Killua shattered into pieces right then and there.

"I-idiot! I don't need protecting, I'm fine on my own," Killua replied, shoving him to the ground. Gon snickered and leaped up beside him. "Come on, let's go back."

"'Kay."

And in that split second, in that perfect moment, there was nothing Killua wanted more in the universe than to kiss him.

* * *

"Killua, are you okay?" Gon leans over his friend, his eyes wide with concern. Killua sputters, jolting out of his thoughts.

"Stupid! Can't you see I was thinking?" Gon ducks his head apologetically and all the fire in Killua's eyes dissipates. No matter how angry Killua acts, he knows he can't stay mad at him.

"Sorry, Killua! You just looked...weird. I can't come up with any word to describe it," Gon proclaims, his brow furrowed. Killua laughs a hoarse laugh that makes his throat ache a little. _'You have no idea.'_

"Yeah yeah, I'm alright. You can stop with that face, it's embarrassing." It's almost comical how quickly Gon's expression changes, like switching on a light switch.

"What are you thinking about?" Gon asks, shifting closer to him. Killua forgets to breathe for a second as their skin touches.

"Mm, not much. Just thinking about tonight," Killua answers truthfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Dunno. You looked real pretty back there." Everything came to a standstill.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! How can he say something as dumb as that? He never allows himself to open up like that, not since he was a kid. Why did he tell him that? What was wrong with him?

Gon lets out a satisfied hum that shatters his whole world. "Killua thinks I'm pretty?" God, this is mortifying. Why would he ever allow himself to say that?

Deep down, Killua knows why. When he stares into Gon's eyes like that, when he can see the flecks of amber in his eyes, all of his barriers dissipate.

"Just forget it, that was dumb of me to say." Gon sits up abruptly, starling Killua.

"So you don't think I'm pretty?" Gon looks crestfallen at the mere suggestion. Killua quickly backtracks.

"N-no, I didn't mean that. I just... shouldn't have said something like that."

"Killua," Gon says seriously. Killua forces himself to look up at his friend when he's abruptly pulled into a sitting position. Gon has his hands cupped around Killua's face, his expression is soft yet deadly serious. He's screwed.

_'Well, you've already ruined things enough. You might as well go for the finishing blow,'_ he tells himself.

So Killua does, his blush a deep scarlet as he leans towards his best friend. He's never been this close to him before. He can see Gon's eyes widen, his eyes a kaleidoscope of colors.

"Gon...." His breath is hot as he breathes out Gon's name like it's the last thing he'll ever say.

And Gon kisses him, throwing himself at him with so much force Killua is startled. Before he knows it he's kissing Gon back, delicate and gentle as Gon pushes himself on top of him. Gon is rough and passionate while Killua is calculated and hesitant, no wonder it shows in the way they kiss each other. Gon kisses him like it's the last kiss he'll ever get, while Killua is starstruck. He takes his time, enjoying the moment while Gon just wants more, more, more.

Deep down inside, Killua knows this might be the only chance he'll get, so he wants to savor it as much as he can.

He never realized how bad he wanted to kiss Gon until he was actually doing it. How did he live before Gon's lips were on his mouth? Killua finally manages to peel Gon off of him, no matter how bad he wants to stay like this forever. He's breathless, his cheeks flushed and gasping for air.

Gon leans in for more, but Killua puts his finger on the other boy's lips to shush him. They stare at each other for what seems like an eternity, but really only lasts a few seconds.

"Why.." Killua's voice cracks at the end of the word. "What the hell was that?"

"I kissed you, Killua." Killua's head starts to spin just from that simple proclamation.

"You think I don't know that, doofus? I'm just.... wow."

"I mean, did you mind it, Killua? Did you like it?" Gon stammers, his blush unmistakable. You made Gon blush like that.

"N-no! I mean, of course, I liked it. I wouldn't have kissed you back if I didn't like it." Gon beams.

_'Shit, what time was it?'_ Killua wiggles out from under Gon to check the clock, despite his best friend's protests. 3:16 AM.

"Gon. It's 3 AM. Let's talk about this in the morning, okay?" Gon pouts, but he lies back down without arguing.

"G'night, Killua."

"Good night, Gon."

Killua falls asleep with his fingers tracing his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 AM a couple of nights ago and was finally able to upload it. Enjoy!
> 
> I feel bad for not writing anything for Killugon Week even know I'm the one who _made_ it, but whatever.
> 
> Felt a bit weird writing twelve-year-olds kissing, so I made their age ambiguous. This could be on their first trip to Whale Island or one years later, it's up to your interpretation.
> 
> [](https://twitter.com/freecses%22Follow)


End file.
